


Do You Believe In Soulmates?

by ddeungyoseokie



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddeungyoseokie/pseuds/ddeungyoseokie
Summary: “Do you believe in soulmates?” Seungyoun's soft cuts through the chilled stagnant night air
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Do You Believe In Soulmates?

"Do you believe in soulmates?" Seungyoun's soft cuts through the chilled stagnant night air.

Seungyoun and Wooseok were on their backs, hips touching and hands loosely interwined as they lay on the rickety trampoline in Seungyoun's backyard. Up above them lay a vast and infinite stretch of black and navy sky, freckled with swirling stars, each at various stages of life and death. It was a pinprick of a window into an incomprehensible expanse of infinite opportunities. Well, that's what Seungyoun saw, through Wooseok's eyes he only saw darkness and that was the difference between the two of them.

Seungyoun was the sun in the sky, bathing everything in his view in an ethereal glow of warmth and happiness. The centre of Wooseok's solar system.

Wooseok was the moonz a cool and hard exterior. It was Seungyoun that drew the light out of Wooseok, only he could entice the boy enotgh to get him to cast down his luminosity on the darkened Earth.

Wooseok lazily rolls his head to face Seungyoun, his calm and content breath tickled the small hairs on Seungyoun's neck. "I didn't always."

"What changed? Seungyoun rolls onto his side, the trampoline creaking and dipping greatly as he repositioned himself into the warm waiting embrace of his boyfriend.

Wooseok places a lingering kids atop the familiar, ruffled raven locks. "You." He mutters truthfully.

The older teen's heart picks up pace at the statement. He knew what he meant to Wooseok, it was evident in not only his words but also in his daily actions, whether he realized it or not. Wooseok had since developed a habit of keeping change on hand at all times knowing that Seungyoun would more likely that not.

"Me?" Seungyoun questions weakly. To completely eradicate and convert someone's beliefs on such a drastically divide topic was inconceivable to him.

"Yes, you." Wooseok heard his words and quickly tacks on an "Idiot." hiding his blush by nuzzling his face into Seungyoun's neck with an awkward laugh. He had always felt uneasy expressing or receiving sincere emotions and had a terrible habit of using humour as a buffer to compensate for overly earnest matters. Seungyoun didn't mind one bit, in fact, he found the quirk to be endearing and had no trouble perceiving the underlying messages.

Seungyoun pulls away from Wooseok just far enough to be able to gaze upon his shadow stricken face. He could make out only his key features under the moonlight, a nose, mouth, glabella. "I still remember the first time I saw you. It was in September, two years ago, you accidentally walked into my classroom all flustered, with red cheeks and a messy mop of curly hair. I didn't get anything done that day."

"Shut up." Wooseok quips, with no real malice. Seungyoun didn't need to see Wooseok to know he was equally as flustered as that day so long ago. "My alarm clock died, I didn't have time to do my hair and I missed my bus." Wooseok explains

"You know your curly hair has always been my favorite." Seungyoun fingers that one disobedient curl that always found a way to cling to Wooseok's smooth forehead. "I'm glad you've grown to love it, but you can never love it as much as I love you."

"You're such a sap." Wooseok complains, but inside he cherishes every ounce of praise he receives from his boyfriend, reflecting on his kind words whenever he felt insecure or inadequate.

"I know. Now tell me about the first time you saw me." Seungyoun bats his lashes.

Wooseok couldn't say no, not to a face as adorably innocent as that. "It was Thursday, August 10th-" He considered lying and pretending to not remember the exact date but quickly struck down the idea. The smile on Seungyoun's face was enough to validate his decision in sharing. "-I walk into the cafeteria and find you sitting alone at my usual table. I was planning on going up and sitting directly across from you, silently staring death daggers until you finally decided to leave the weirdo alone but as soon as I got close enough I- I realized how attractive you were and bailed immediately. You had on glasses that day. I think that might be why I like your glasses so much." Wooseok almost poke Seungyoun in the eye, he yelps in suprise. "If you were wearing glasses, that wouldn't have happened."

Seungyoun tries to scowl but fails miserably, a laugh falling from his lips. "But they get all smudged whenever we kiss." 

"I guess I can't complain, it's a pretty fair trade."

"You're a fair trade." Seungyoun not-so-cleverly quips.

"What the 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 does that even mean?"

"I don't know!" Seungyoun's voice rises in pitch the way it does whenever he says something adorable and 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘱𝘪𝘥. Yes, whenever he says something stupid.

It was quiet for a while after that. Seungyoun contently observed the stars, and Wooseok contently observed Seungyoun, who had snuggled in closer for warmth. A blanket probably would have been a good idea, but then again, it gave them an excuse to get more closer, not that they needed an excuse, it had never stopped them in the past.

Wooseok's thumb was softly tracing the contours of Seungyoun's face when Seungyoun shot upright with excitement, unwillingly taking Wooseok with him. "Baby! Did you see that?!" He screeches with a mixed tone of disbelief and wonderment.

"Bloody hell, Cho Seungyoun, you could have warned me before giving me 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯' 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘩." Wooseok grumpily massages the back of his neck. He sighs lightly and in a softer voice answers Seungyoun's question. "No, I didn't see anything."

Seungyoun could see the moment that his actions dawn on him. "Sorry. I'm so sorry, Wooseok. Is it really that bad?" Whatever he had previously seen that caused his abundant excitement was quickly forgotten in favour of frantically, he examining his boyfriend. He had no idea what he was doing so it was just a lot of excessive and unnecessary touching and repetitive chant of "I'm sorry"

"Hey. Hey." Wooseok bats the hands away and puts his own on Seungyoun's shoulders, holding him in place to calm the bouncing. "I'm fine, I promise. It was more of a surprise than anything. I'm okay, trust me."

"Are you sure?" He was still hesitant, and Wooseok had no trouble noticing his worried eyes drift to his neck.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, how about we lay back down and you can tell me all about what you saw?" Wooseok lays down on his back and invitingly pats the empty space beside him.

"Seungyoun takes one last serious look over him and nods, satisfied that Wooseok 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 won't die anytime soon. "Okay."

"See, that's much better." Wooseok coos as Seungyoun takes his hand and lies back down.

"I saw a shooting star." Seungyoun says. "Make a wish, Wooseokie"

Wooseok plays along, even though he didn't believe that was how it was supposed to go. Didn't the person who spotted the star get to make the wish? He wouldn't complain though, who would pass down a free wish.

𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘚𝘦𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘸.

"Did you make one?" Seungyoun questions, he seems excited waiting for Wooseok's answer.

Wooseok doesn't say anything, instead, he just longingly gazes at Seungyoun, eyes occasionally dropping to his parted lips. Whether it was the shooting star or his obvious hinting, his wish was fulfilled as Seungyoun leans in closer and kisses Wooseok slowly and tenderly.

Wooseok hums as their lips are connecting. Slowly Seungyoun moves his lips in the same rhythm with Wooseok's together, he sliding his tongue against Wooseok's. A quiet moan accidentally slips from Wooseok by this deep and passionate kiss.

"𝘔𝘮𝘮."

Wooseok tilts his head to be able deepening the kiss, knowing they should break it as they don't want to go too far yet.

"Did you get your wish?" Seungyoun whispers curiously against his lips.

"Yes, and so much more-" Wooseok's heart patters in his chest with overwhelming adoration for his boyfriend, his other half...his 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦. "-I've got you."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic that i published, so im sorry if I'm lacking a lot! i hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
